Alone
by yuinayuki
Summary: Di saat 1 hari aku merasa hidup kembali dan bisa lagi untuk tersenyum kalian pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi kalian yang bisa membuatku tersenyum pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ururu.. Yuzu... Vivariation Festifal! Mei JintaXYuzu HateXLove! RnR?


For Vivariation Festifal. Maaf masih belum bisa bikin yang baik lagi buat VivariFesti ToT tapi ini fic yang aku persembahkan untuk Vivariation tema bulan Mei :D

* * *

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Alone © yuinayuki

summary:

JintaXYuzu = hateXlove = dibadingkan Jinta aku lebih menyukai Yuzu.

AU, Gaje, aneh, abal, kecepetan, dll… don't like don't read!

Enjoy~

* * *

_Tangan kecil yang terlihat gemetar dan basah itu menggenggam erat tangan anak laki-laki yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangan kecil itu semakin mempereratkan genggamannya saat seorang wanita cantik menusukan jarum infus ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia bersuara pelan—sangat pelan—dan gemetar, "Ji-Jinta-kun.. sakit, sakit.. Jinta.. –kun.." anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala dan basah itu semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya erat tak merasa kalau cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir ke dagunya, perlahan. _

_Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bertopi caping mendekati gadis kecil itu lalu memeluknya dan memeluk anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Jinta. Dia berbisik pelan, "Kuatkan dirimu, Ururu-chan.. Dokter akan membuatmu sembuh lagi, kuatkan dirimu, Sayang..," seulas senyum kecil terpasang di wajah gadis kecil yang tubunnya penuh luka. "Ururu—"_

"_Urahara.. –san.. aku ti-tidak apa-apa.. Jinta-kun.. aku mau pergi," Ururu mengambil nafasnya dalam dan berat namun masih bisa memperlihatkan senyum lembut, "ka-kalau aku minta Jinta-kun untuk tersenyum setelah aku pergi ma-mau, 'kan?" tatapan gadis kecil itu memohon. Jinta menatap dalam gadis kecil di depannya, yang kini terlihat rapuh dan mudah hancur. Jinta ingin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun.. tatapan Ururu yang terlihat sendu dan redup membuatnya menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Ururu tersenyum, "Urahara-san.. terima kasih atas semuanya.. Jinta-kun.. selamat tinggal..," _

_Gema. _

_Suara Ururu menggema di dalam ruangan putih bersih dengan bercak-bercak darah pekat yang mengotori lantai, darah Ururu. _

_Gema. _

_Suara Ururu menggema di dalam telinga Jinta. Menggema tidak berhenti. Sampai akhirnya.. mata gadis kecil itu menutup, dan nafasnya tidak berhembus lagi. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan seulas senyum manis di wajahnya mengiringi kepergiannya__. _

_Jinta hanya berteriak dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil dan dingin Ururu. Di sampingnya, Urahara hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan anak laki-laki yang menangis meraung-raung saat tubuh Ururu yang sudah tidak bernyawa dibawa seorang perawat meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
_

* * *

Jinta membuka matanya, lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawah matanya serta kantung mata yang membuat matanya terlihat bengkak. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, berhenti saat Urahara berjalanan mendekatinya, berdiri di depannya. Jinta menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Jinta tidak menjawab hanya diam membisu. Urahara menghela nafas berat. "Sebaiknya, kau tidur lebih lama lagi. Kau tidak tidur hampir 3 hari Jinta," kata Urahara pelan. Jinta menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekati pintu mengambil payung berwarna kuning yang ada di atas meja. Jinta berlari keluar rumah, berlari secepat ia bisa. Payung yang dibawanya tidak dipakainya, hanya digenggamnya erat. Payung kuning itu milik Ururu.

Berlari dalam hujan deras yang mengguyur. Berlari tak tentu arah, membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat kerut di jemarinya. Membuat biru di sekitar bibirnya. Jinta memperlambat laju larinya, lambat—berhenti. Jinta mengingat apa yang pernah Ururu katakan padanya.

_Kau bilang.. aku harus tersenyum setelah kau pergi _

_Kau pernah bilang.. aku harus tersenyum untuk mengurangi rasa sedihku _

_Ya, kau bilang begitu Ururu. Tapi.. kau egois! _

_Kau memintaku tersenyum sementara kau sendiri menangis seperti itu! _

_Lalu.. kau pernah bilang.. tersenyum membuat perasaan ringan _

_Kau juga bilang.. tersenyum membahagiakan diri sendiri dan juga orang lain.. _

_Tapi aku meragukan itu..._

Jinta menatap langit luas yang terasa bisa dijangkaunya. Hujan deras kini berganti menjadi rintik-rintik air. Dia duduk di bawah pohon besar di tepi jalan. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Menerawang menatap langit. Langit kelabu seperti monitor yang bagi Jinta, seakan di langit yang mendung itu tergambar jelas wajah Ururu yang bernoda darah dan tubuh rapuhnya yang penuh luka. Bagaimana saat mobil besar itu menabrak Ururu dan mementalkannya jauh ke depan. Begitu miris dan tragis keadaan Ururu.

* * *

_"Jinta-kun, ayo kita beli bahan makanan," kata gadis kecil berkucir dua sambil meletakan sapu yang di bawanya di samping pintu. Jinta melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali pada majalah yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Ururu mendekati Jinta dengan ekspresi datar--memelas yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. Ururu sedikit menarik-narik lengan baju Jinta, "ayo Jinta-kun! Manager-san sebentar lagi pulang, ayo kita beli bahan makanan," kata Ururu lagi. "Jinta-ku-sa-sakit, Jinta-kun! Sakit! Kyaa.. gomen!" teriak Ururu saat Jinta memutar jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya. _

_Brak! _

_Pintu cokelat itu terbuka menampakan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan kekar memakai kacamata, Jinta terlihat pucat pasi saat laki-laki itu mendekatinya lalu menarik kaos belakangnya kemudian mengangakatnya, "Tessai turunkan aku!" teriak Jinta sambil meronta. Tessai menurunkan Jinta sekaligus menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan keras di kepala sambil berkata, "Jangan nakal pada Ururu-chan!" _

_Jinta segera lari keluar rumah sambil membawa payung merah miliknya diikuti Ururu yang berdiri sambil memegangi payung kuningnya. Jinta berjalan mendahului Ururu yang lebih lambat darinya. Gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan besar dan deras ketika Jinta dan Ururu sampai di depan toko. Jinta hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko tanpa mau masuk ke dalamnya. Ururu yang ada di belakangnya heran tapi segera masuk ke dalam toko, membeli bahan makanan yang diperlukan setelah itu membayarnya kemudian menemui Jinta yang masih menunggu di luar. Ururu membawa 2 kantung plastik yang membuatnya kesusahan saat berjalan. Di sodorkannya satu kantung plastik hitam pada Jinta yang diterima agak kasar. "Ayo cepat jalan," kata Jinta yang lagi-lagi mendahului Ururu. _

_"Jinta-kun jangan cepat-cepat..!" teriak Ururu saat mengetahui kaitan di sandal selopnya patah. Ururu meninggalkan sandalnya di tengah jalan sementara dia lebih dulu meletakan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan itu di tepi jalan setelah itu Ururu berjalan ke tengah jalan untuk mengambil selop kesayangannya. Hujan deras membuat keadaan sekitar tidak terlihat karena rintik-rintik air yang menghalanginya. Ururu mengambil selopnya kemudian membetulkan kaitan di sandal selopnya itu sampai benar. _

_"Ururu cepat!" kata Jinta sambil menoleh ke belakang, tapi sangat terkejutnya Jinta mendapati Ururu di tengah jalan. Jinta segera melempar kantong belanjanya saat mengetahui ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi yang menuju Ururu yang ada di tengah jalan. "URURU!" teriak Jinta keras. Ururu menoleh mendengar teriakan Jinta. Ururu berjalan beberapa langkah tapi kaitan di selopnya lepas lagi. Ururu mengambil selopnya lagi, "Ururu jangan perdulikan itu!" teriak Jinta. "URURU LARI!" _

_"Ji-KYAAA!" _

_Terlambat. Mobil itu menabrak ubuh Ururu dan membuatnya terplanting jauh. Payung kuningnya terlempar ke depan Jinta. Air hujan mengalir membawa serta darah Ururu. Jinta berlari mendekati Ururu dengan pucat pasi, dan sangat ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu pada Ururu. "Ururu! Ururu!" teriak Jinta memanggil nama Ururu. Tubuh Ururu penuh luka. Dan saat itulah Jinta hanya mengingat tubuh Ururu yang terluka parah itu di bawa ke rumah sakit. _**  
**

* * *

Jinta takut dan sedih, dia tidak bisa melindungi gadis kecil yang sudah dianggapnya saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya. Pikirannya terbagi. Takut, bersalah, kecewa semua itu bercampur dalam pikirannya. Saat ingin tidur, dia takut Ururu akan muncul dalam mimpinya, menyalahkan semuanya padanya, tidak memaafkannya. Dia takut dengan hal itu.. **  
**Jinta mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah hanya ingin agar dia bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah pada Ururu. Jinta perlahan menutup matanya. Begitu tenang..

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Langkah kaki yang semakin keras itu membuatnya terganggu. Namun dia membiarkan hal itu berlalu. "Jinta-kun! Jinta-kun!" suara kecil yang memanggil namanya terdengar semakin jelas di telinganya, berulang kali suara kecil itu mengulang namanya. Goncangan di bahunya semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Jinta membuka matanya yang terlihat merah dan berair. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis kecil seumuran Ururu yang memakai jepit rambut berwarna kuning. Gadis kecil itu berjongkok di depannya. "Jinta-kun, kenapa di sini?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Jinta menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Gadis kecil dengan rambut karamel yang tertiup angin itu berdiri lalu menarik tangan Jinta, "he-mau apa kau, Yuzu!" teriak Jinta kaget. Gadis kecil bernama lengkap Kurosaki Yuzu itu tersenyum menatapnya namun tidak memberikan jawaban. Jinta akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti Yuzu.

Yuzu menariknya sampai ke taman. Di sana Yuzu memintanya untuk naik ayunan. Jinta menurutinya dan ayunan berayun perlahan. "Jinta-kun, ke mana Ururu-chan?" tanya Yuzu polos. Jinta menunduk lesu, lalu menggeleng. Yuzu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Sudahlah," Jinta mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Jinta.

"Iya, Kakak memintaku menemaninya memberikan barang-barangnya yang tidak terpakai ke panti. Setelah selesai Kakak makan bersama Orihime-san jadi aku diperbolehkan Kakak berjalan-jalan," jelas Yuzu. Yuzu memperhatikan mata Jinta, lalu menunjuk wajah Jinta, "Jinta-kun kenapa wajahmu kusut? Lalu ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu. Ngg.. matamu juga terlihat merah dan terlihat berair.. kenapa Jinta-kun?"

Jinta menyentuh bagian bawah matanya, "Ya, sudah 3 hari aku tidak tidur," katanya jujur. Yuzu terlihat kaget.

"He-hebat! Tapi.. pasti lelah, 'kan? Kakak saja yang tidak tidur seharian langsung tidak berangkat sekolah karena paginya dihabiskan untuk tidur," celoteh Yuzu. Jinta mendengarkan namun tidak berkomentar. "Aah! Balon! Jinta-kun, Jinta-kun ayo beli balon!" tiba-tiba Yuzu berteriak riang lalu berlari ke penjual balon yang menghentikan sepedanya mengetahui Yuzu mendekatinya. "Yang kuning 2," katanya. Penjual balon itu mengambilkan Yuzu 2 balon berwarna kuning. Yuzu memberikan 1 lembar uang pada penjual balon itu lalu berbalik mendekati Jinta, menyodorkan salah satu balonnya, "ini untuk Jinta-kun."

Jinta mengambil balon yang disodorkan lalu diam di depan Yuzu yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di tas kecil yang dibawanya. Yuzu mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam—krayon. Yuzu mencorat-coret balon kuningnya dan menggambarinya sambil bersenandung kecil, "Hujan rintik-rintik, air bergelombang, adik minta topi dikasih bulat-bulat. Dua mata sapi setengah lingkaran, tiga tambah tiga sama dengan enam. Enam kali enam tiga puluh enam.. enam.. enam jadilah boneka!" Yuzu menunjukan balon kuningnya yang bergambar boneka itu pada Jinta. "Bagus, 'kan? Ini Jinta-kun!"

"Jelek sekali!" teriak Jinta. Yuzu menggembungkan pipinya, "tidak bisa gambar boneka!"

"Enggaak~ ini bagus!" teriak Yuzu tidak mau kalah. Jinta merengut sebal.

"Jelek! Jeleeek!" Yuzu tidak membalas hanya memamerkan giginya pada Jinta. "Kenapa?" tanya Jinta.

"Hehe.. akhirnya Jinta-kun seperti semula! Tadinya kukira Jinta-kun marah padaku, tapi sekarang Jinta-kun seperti biasanya," ujar Yuzu polos. Jinta diam lalu lama kelamaan dia tersenyum, "akhirnya!" seru Yuzu, "Jinta-kun tersenyum! Fuh~ dari tadi diam dan merengut terus mirip Kakak!" Yuzu berkata riang.

_tersenyum membuat perasaan ringan _

_tersenyum membahagiakan diri sendiri dan juga orang lain.. _

Jinta teringat dengan kata-kata Ururu, dia tersenyum lebar, "Mungkin sekarang aku tidak meragukan hal itu lagi," gumamnya.

* * *

Yuzu melambaikan tangannya pada Jinta, "Daah Jinta-kun!" teriak Yuzu dari kejauhan. Jinta balas melambaikan tangannya sambil mengangguk. Jinta berlari pulang ke rumah, menemuni Urahara.

Di depan rumah, Urahara yang menyapu halaman depan terheran-heran melihat Jinta yang berlari-lari… sambil tersenyum.. Urahara meletakan sapunya ketika Jinta berdiri di depannya, "Manager-san! A-aku bisa menepati janjiku pada Ururu! Tersenyum setelah dia tiada!" Urahara tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menepuk bahu Jinta pelan.

"Ya, baguslah."

"Besok aku mau ke rumah Yuzu-chan untuk bilang terima kasih!"

* * *

Jinta berlari keluar rumah, tapi suara Urahara yang memanggilnya membuatnya mengurungkan hal itu, "Ada apa Manager-san?" tanya Jinta. Urahara diam, tapi tatapannya pada Jinta terlihat sendu. Urahara menyodorkan amplop berwarna kuning pada Jinta, "dari siapa ini, Manager-san?" Urahara diam tidak menjawab. Jinta cepat-cepat membuka surat itu.

~0~

Senangnya lihat Jinta-kun bisa tersenyum dan seperti biasa lagi. Balon kuning yang kemarin kubeli masih ada, tapi aku dimarahi Karin-chan saat membawanya masuk ke mobil, katanya membuat penuh saja. Tapi aku tetap membawanya, gambar boneka yang mirip Jinta-kun juga masih ada. Hehe..

Huh! Menyebalkan sekali harus pindah rumah ke luar kota. Aku jadi tidak bisa main lebih lama bersama Jinta-kun! Sebetulnya aku tidak mau, tapi nanti aku sendirian jadi aku terpaksa ikut. Aku pasti kangen teman-teman, Jinta-kun dan juga Ururu-chan!

Dah Jinta-kun!

Yuzu-chan

~0~

Jinta membelakan matanya tidak percaya. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, dia jatuh terduduk, tapi lengan Urahara menopangnya—memberikan pegangan untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa, Manager-san..?"

_Di saat 1 hari aku merasa hidup kembali _

_Dan bisa lagi untuk tersenyum _

_Kalian pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi _

_Kalian yang bisa membuatku tersenyum _

_pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri _

_Ururu.. Yuzu.._

**T a m a t  
**

**

* * *

**

Jiakakakaka! Aneh abal gaje, kecepetan pula! Ckckck.. maaf belum bisa berikan fic yang baik buat Vivariation Festifal T.T

yang disenandungin Yuzu itu lagu versi lainnya buat boneka dari lingkaran kecil-lingkaran besar. Aku diajarin temenku, sih.. XD

RnR?

Ah ya informasi-yang-sangat-tidak-penting-dari-saya, pas bikin ini aku ngebayangin pair UraXJinta jiakakakak! XD –ditendang-


End file.
